nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bioniclestudio99/Whats happend to me
Well i have been afk for all this time and i finally have the time to tell you and what i think is right this should explain all. Well it all started when i talked with boba last after then school started again and well the work ( test assignments) got harder and longer with shorter time periods to do them in. Well anyway my parents always want me to study as hard as possible and always finish assignments on time. They do this so later on in life ill get a good job to make a living anyway i do like my parents want me to do study and work on assignments. This meant i had to lower my computer time which means i couldn't log on to the wiki ( also yes i think boba fired me from bop) still i never forgot about bop or the wiki its just the school work i was worrying about. Well now its the hoidays today and i thought yay no more work i can get back on the wiki well i thought wrong i have to go camping and do many more stuff on the hoidays. So it got me thinking i have 2 weeks off of school and these two weeks are buzy too so now i am thinking off just not working on any games due to school but this makes me fell bad about not informing any one at bop about this infact i was going to type this in a chat to boba but he wasn't online. i also fell bad about not really helping bop that much infact it makes me fell terrible. Still i want to remain friends with everyone but the more work i can not really do at the moment maybe in a few years or months i may want to come back to making games but for now not really. Any way bop i am sorry for not being online and boba if you did fired me i do understand and all i can say is i am sorry (very sorry ) for not being around often. And i would like to remain as a friend If any of you do get mad at me all i can say is i am sorry here are some examples: ( your worse than hittler A: I am sorry i am worse than hittler and i deserve it :(. I hate you so much go and k##l yourself ! A: I am sorry and do you really think i should k##l myself because thats just a bit to much. You stuiped Aussie you should just go !!! A: i am sorry i am not that stupided. why are you such a etc) All i can say is I am sorry please forgive me and lets remain friends but if you dont i understand :( from bionicle. also if this does seem at the end like i am over recating please let me know i tend to do that as a exmaple ( assignments /orals/ test) Category:Blog posts